Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, known in Japan as , is the seventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Originally released in Japan on July 11th 1992 between episodes 147 and 148. Battles Featured * Goku vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Goku & Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 * Goku vs. Android 13 * Vegeta vs. Android 15 * Trunks vs. Android 14 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 15 * Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 14 * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 * Goku (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan) & Trunks vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Gohan & Krillin vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Vegeta, Trunks (Super Saiyan) & Piccolo vs. Android 13 (Fusion) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 (Fusion) Plot The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Doctor Gero at the hands of the Androids #17 and #18, and also revealing that Gero is still around in the form of an underground computer, still working on three new Androids (#13, #14 and #15, to be exact), the first of which being presumed as the ultimate Android (after Cell). The real film now opens with the completion of Androids #14 and #15, who attack Son Goku while he is shopping with Chi-Chi and Son Gohan. Not wanting to destroy the city they're in, Goku and Future Trunks leave for an uninhabited Arctic area. The fight seems even until Android #13 shows up - at least until Vegeta and Piccolo arrive. At that point of time, both Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks ascend to their Super Saiyan forms and Androids #14 and #15 are destroyed by Trunks and Vegeta, respectively. Just when the fight seems won, Android #13 shows off his "Super" form by absorbing two components of the two fallen Androids, vastly transforming into a blue behemoth and increasing his power, changing the battle's outcome yet again. But then Goku prepares a Genki Dama, and, after transforming into a Super Saiyan, he absorbs its energy into his body and destroys the Android menace. As Androids #13, #14, and #15 are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gero's computer shuts down for good, while still shouting the words "Goku must die!". In the English dub of the film, a scene where Goku is hit in the groin was cut, and was replaced with a flash of light. At the end, it closes with a comic relief. Goku and his friends are healing in the hospital, but Piccolo and Vegeta are sharing a private moment of "hatred" by sitting back-to-back on a small rock in the sea. Piccolo asks "Is it over?", to which Vegeta replies in an annoyed tone, "Not until the fish jumps!". A fish jumps out of the water and Vegeta says, "It's over." Cast list Trivia * It is the first time the three Super Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, & Future Trunks) work together to combat a villian. *Takes place after Dr. Gero is killed and before everyone starts training in the Hyperbolic time chamber. *Doesn't take place in the Dragonball Z timeline because Android 18 said Dr. Gero destroyed all the other androids up to 15. So 13, 14, and 15 should be scrap by now. Also since it takes place after Dr. Gero's death, Goku was either sick, on Kami's Lookout, or in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After Goku left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan was Super Saiyan. See also * List of films Super Android 13!